Revelation
by Ironandlove
Summary: Angsty fic centered around Blaine Anderson  @ age 22  and his Father. There are a few violent flashbacks that explain why Blaine and his father have the kind of relationship that they do. Blaine owns an art gallery and lives with Kurt. Future!Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

1Revelations; Chapter one~

Revelation- noun: A surprising and previously unknown fact, esp. one made in a dramatic way.

I don't like talking about my past, nor do I like when people ask me about it. I've been through so much in order to be where I'm at now. I've sacrificed my family just to continue to be who I really am. When I think about what I have left, I become scared; Everything I have, can disappear any second, and then what would i do? Who would I be?

"Kurt?" I placed my keys down on the counter in the kitchen. As I took my jacket off, I heard a rustling coming from the basement.

"Babe?" I hung my jacket on the hook next to the basement door. The door was cracked, leaking unnatural light into the somewhat dark kitchen. I opened the door and slowly walked down the aged stairs, each step heaving in pain as I press my weight onto them. As I sunk under the level of the main floor, I saw Kurt sitting at his desk maniacally hovering and scribbling onto a stack of papers in front of him. Kurt just recently lost his occupation of a hobby as a wedding designer. His last wedding landed in complete disaster due to the brides lack of compliance and structure. His boss had given him this assignment on purpose as a test to see if Kurt had what it takes to be his own boss and schedule his own venues of espousal. It seemed like Kurt's boss had almost purposely handed him assignments he knew he would fail to succeed in.

Kurt threw his pencil at his desk and leaned back in his desk chair, he removed his glasses, and began rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb. I walked over to him, still invisible to him ever since his talent was shot down. He slid his glasses back on and stared at the unfinished ceiling of our crude basement. I placed my hand on his shoulder, bearing my feelings in one single action. He shrugged my hand off with a jerk.

"I'm tired." He mumbled angrily and shot forward, slouching over the pile of papers once again.

"Then come to bed." I told him gently.

"Not now, Blaine." Kurt licked his finger and searched for nothing, flipping through half of the stack of what seemed like receipts.

"Kurt." I pleaded. He grunted and continued to ignore me. I stared at him, painfully holding back tears. My mind stormed with a mix of emotions on what to say or do next.

"Kurt, do you remember when we couldn't get enough of each other's company? You never wanted me to leave your side when I opened up l'acoustique peints. You barely look at me like you used to. Am I not what you want anymore?" I choked. He sighed, annoyed.

"Kurt, answer me." I said angrily. Snapping between emotions seemed to be our cup of tea lately. "What do you want me to say, Blaine? You're being selfish. Do you know what this is?" He reached over and snatched up the inch high stack of papers on his desk. I shook my head.

"Of course not, because i'm the only one that cares to file our receipts. We've hit rock bottom, Blaine. I don't see how we're going to pay our bills the next time they come around. With me losing my job and you only pumping out a little cash from that stupid art gallery you own, we're scraping along. And yet every time I try telling you this, you keep spending money. And what the hell is this?" He held up the top paper.

"An eighty dollar receipt for Godiva chocolate, And a sixty dollar receipt for H and M? We can't afford this kind of shit, Blaine."

"Stupid art gallery?" Kurt slammed the paper down on his desk.

"Out of all I just said that's all you heard? You spent a hundred and fifty dollars yesterday on your own pleasure when you knew for a fact you didn't need any of that."

"Is it my fault that I wanted to get my fiance something he enjoys for our five year anniversary?" I yelled. Kurt stared at me blankly.

"Or did you forget like you did last year?" Kurt shook his head and turned back to his desk.

"I didn't forget, Blaine. I told you I was so busy that i couldn't go out and get you anything." Both of us were silent. I stood staring at him while he sat, staring at a picture of him and I on his desk. I had so many feelings wash over me in the past minute that I began to feel as if I were just almost hit by a train.

"I'm going to bed." I didn't wait for a response, I just turned around and walked up the steps.

"I love you." He whispered. In my mind I responded the same three words. But the thought of escaping from our harsh reality by sinking into the sheets and forgetting our problems in sleep over-ruled my words.

I've never woken up this early before, but it's hard to ignore the complaining growl coming from my abdomen. I could hear Kurt's quiet snore beside me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Kurt moaned and readjusted himself, his leg pressed against mine.

"Blaine?" Kurt's morning voice cracked. I smiled and rolled over, resting my lips on Kurt's shoulder blade.

"Good morning." He slowly turned over and placed his hands on my face.

"I'm so sor-" Before he could finish, I kissed him long and hard. Kurt laced his fingers in my messy hair and pulled me in closer. I slipped my hand into Kurt's shirt and trailed my fingers up his back. He giggled between kisses and rolled over on top of me. Kurt pecked a kiss on my lips and stared at me, smiling.

"I've missed us being playful." He said, staring into my eyes. Kurt look so perfect in the morning; I loved how one side of his hair pointed up while the other was calm and down. His eyes were small and a brighter blue than usual, and his lips were the shade of a pink rose. I brought my hand to his face and ran my thumb over his tinged cheeks.

"Me too. What are you doing today?" I smiled and placed my hands on the small of his back. He contemplated while drawing circles on my shoulder with his finger. In no time, he found my thick scar on my left shoulder, peaking out of my armpit. He traced it with his finger, but didn't ask.

"I never have plans anymore, what are you doing?" I exhaled, relieved of his oblivious ignorance and closed my eyes.

"_Mom?" I walked into my parents room, there was no sign of my mother, nor my father. Light peeked out through the crack between the bathroom door and the floor underneath it. I could hear my mother weeping hysterically on the other side. _

"_Shut up!" My father screamed. I stood at a distance from the door, hoping my mother would run out. _

"_John! Let me out of here!" My mother begged in a harsh tone. _

"_So you can go back to work and fuck your boss?" He yelled. _

"_I'm not having sex with him!" It fell silent for a moment then a harsh slam and struggle filled my ears. I should be used to this by now, I told my twelve year old self. My mother screamed in pain. I ran to the door and threw it open, terrified for my mothers life. My father turned around, glaring at me angrily. My mother was in the bath tub, curled up and trembling. I ran over to her._

"_Mom!" I cried. As my back was turned to him, he grabbed a fist full of my curls and turned me around. _

"_Boy, what the hell did i tell you about interrupting me while i'm talking to your mother!" He scolded._

"_John, leave Blaine alone please. This is between you and I." _

"_Tell him that! He always seems to take your side no matter what i have to say about anything. He's a fucking mammas boy. You're turning him into a damn faggot!" He pushed me behind him and charged at my mother, grabbing her by the hair and bringing her up to level with him. _

"_He needs to watch a good beating, maybe it'll straighten his ass up!" My mother struggled and cried. She put up a fight by clawing at my fathers face, he slapped her hard across the face and dropped her back into the bath tub. He turned and grabbed his shaving razor from the edge of the sink. _

"_Dad! No!" I screamed and ran towards him, my arms up to grab his arm. He swung around and the razor sliced into my arm. The razor carved upward, starting from the middle of my armpit, up to my shoulder; a two inch long incision . My mother screamed in terror and i dropped to the floor. _

I gulped and grabbed Kurt's hips and lifted him off of me; My arm slightly aching from the effort and remembrance.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly as I got out of bed.

"Nothing...Um, I'm going to l'acoustique peints. We're having a different performer play today, and I wanted to go watch. Would you like to come with me? Or is my art gallery to stupid for you?" I asked, remembering his words from last night. Kurt began to look annoyed

"You know i didn't mean that, Blaine."

"I'm not too sure, considering you're the most honest when you're mad."

"Blaine, I love your art gallery. I love that you're unique and have little Indie performers play while people look at your art and other peoples art. You know that i'm more jealous of that place than anything." He got out of bed and walked towards me.

"I don't mean everything I say when i'm mad." He wrapped his arms around my neck and slightly looked down at me.

"I love you." He said and kissed me.

"I love you too, Kurt." I smiled.

"So I can come with you?" He smiled and stared into my eyes. I bit my lip and carressed his hips. "As long as you take a shower with me." Kurt's expression changed from playful to seductive within seconds; I taught him that.

"I never knew you had a studio behind l'acoustique peints."

"I don't use this one as much as the one at home. I mostly open this to a friend of mines' painting class." Kurt nodded and walked around, hovering over every little object in the room. I watched him while i held a painting I wanted to move. I always loved how easily he could walk with those adorable big feet of his. Kurt slowly grapevined his way around the room, looking at everything on the shelves to paintings on the walls.

"I love how much character this place has." He turned to me and caught me staring at him.

"What?" I placed the painting down and shook my head slowly, still staring at him. He raised his nose in the air and walked over to me, playfully. As he got closer I reached my hands out and grabbed his. He stared into my eyes. His lips parted, but he didn't say a word.

"You're beautiful, Kurt. Everything you do, is just...perfect." He let go of one of my hands and brought it to my cheek.

"You're looking at me like you used to look at me in high school. Like a puppy that just fell in love."

"I fall in love all over, every time I look at you, Kurt." He leaned in and stopped, leaving a tiny space between a passionate kiss.

"You had me from the very beginning, and i'm never leaving." He breathed. Not letting me respond, he closed the space between us and pressed his lips to mine. The same feeling washed over both of us. I knew because I could feel his body shudder as he pressed his chest against mine, and mine responded back with the same action. His lips danced and the sweet taste of him poured into my mouth like an avalanche. I moaned and kissed him like I would lose him any second. I placed my fingertips on his spine and gripped his back, pushing him into me. Kurt moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my head, lacing his fingers in my short curls, and pushing me even closer. The only sound that danced through the room was our synchronized breathing, a few cracks from our lips parting in different ways and a moan here and there. Kurts other hand gripped my hip and he began to rock himself into me along with the motion of his kissing. Someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Blaine?" I jerked away from Kurt as fast as I could when I recognized the persons voice. Kurt stood frozen, catching his breath. I could tell by the way his back was stiffening that he wasn't happy.

"Blaine what's going on here?" My dad stood in the doorway with a furious facial expression, his fists at his sides. Just like old times, i thought.

"Dad." I had no other words. What was I supposed to say? How long had he been standing there? The questions flooding my head brought in an overwhelming harsh feeling over my stomach. And in an instant, all my dignity washed away. All the courage I had spent so long developing, crumbled before me. My dad charged at me, unexpectedly, and gripped me from the collar of my t-shirt.

"I don't ever want to see that faggot shit again, do you hear me?" I sunk in his grip. My knees hit the floor and I stared at Kurt. Kurts face was frozen in shock.

"Boy, you better look at me!" My father roared and shook me. My eyes shot to my dads'.

"Why couldn't you be normal? Why couldn't you be a real son? You're off doing this shit while your mother is in the hospital? What the fuck is wrong with you Blaine?" Tears streamed down my face. I was no longer in my twenties...I was nine again. All my fear surfaced, and I broke.

"I go to the hospital every day, and where are you?" I screamed and looked up to him through my puffy eyes.

"You did this to her dad! Again!" He pulled me up to his level and pushed me against a table.

"You're a fucking horrible husband, and a horrible dad and I hate you! Why can't you just go away? I hate you!" My screams echoed through the studio. One moment i was quivering in his grasp, and the next I was slowly falling to the ground, trying not to give into the darkness. I could feel my fathers fist still on my cheek as i hit the floor, absorbing the fall with my head on the concrete floor. And in my last few blinks before going over, I watched my fathers back walk away from me, again, like he walked away from me and my mother, years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

1_Two weeks ago._

_ I visit my mom as much as I can, but it's hard to sit in her front room with her in complete silence. Conversations consist of the weather, the news and a tad of celebrity gossip, but not a single word of our past struggles. Today felt different though, my mom wasn't her calm, at ease self she had molded into. She was anxious, uneasy and petrified towards every noise. _

"_Mom?" She shuddered, and looked at me with a broken smile._

"_What is it, Blaine? More tea?" She stumbled for the teapot on her the coffee table between us. I held out my hand, palm down, and shook my head. _

"_No. I wanted to ask you what's wrong. You don't seem okay." She placed the teapot down nervously and brought her hand to her mouth as she thought of a response. _

"_Today isn't just a normal tea date for you and I, Blaine. I'm...expecting company." I mouthed 'Oh' and nodded. She smoothed out her violet satin dress and nodded nervously._

"_Who?" I asked. Silence. I stared at her, confused as her facial expressions changed from fear to worry to sadness. _

"_Your father." I blinked. _

"_What? Why would you invite him here?" I asked, angrily. _

"_He wanted to talk to us. As a family." I stood up and shook my head._

"_We haven't been a family since he cracked your head open on the kitchen floor and left us!"_

"_It's been seven years, Blaine." I gathered my hair in my fingers and turned away from her. The doorbell rang and my sanity slipped through my fingers. I looked at my mom and I could see the familiar pain in her eyes. _

"_I'll get it" she choked and staggered towards the hallway. Seven years and he wants to talk now?_

"_I'm sorry for the late notice. I just really wanted to see you both." I heard his rusty voice echo in the hallway. Deep down, I wanted more than anything to see the change in him. But as he walked into the front room, I knew he hadn't changed. He didn't make eye contact with me, he just sat on the couch and my mother sat next to him._

"_Blaine, why don't you sit?" my mother smiled. Once i sat, he looked up at me with his natural poker face. _

"_You didn't have the decency to shave?" I asked him. He knew this game, but he didn't know it wasn't a game for me anymore. I wanted nothing to do with him, and here I am, being forced to be in his life again._

"_I'm growing it out." He glared at me. All of us were silence due to the overwhelming tensity between us. My father stared holes in my direction as I looked down at my hands. _

"_Would you like some tea?" My mother asked John to break the silence._

"_No." He responded firmly. _

"_So what do you want?" I asked him, still looking at my hands._

"_I want to come back. To the both of you." I cleared my throat. _

"_If he steps foot in this house with the intention of living here, I_

_will not be back, Mom. You have the power, don't give it over to him again." I stared into my mothers eyes, not acknowledging my dad. _

"_I get it Blaine, you're angry with me." He paused._

"_You have no idea." I growled. He sighed deeply and continued._

"_I want to repair us. I want to change...with your help, Blaine. And with your mothers' as well." He turned and smiled at my mother; a smile that meant absolutely nothing to either one of us because we all knew it wasn't real. _

"_You know what i've realized over the years, dad?" empty silence. _

"_You have your days where you're all fine and dandy, but nine times out of ten you're an asshole with no sense of self control. You march around with a stick up your ass and if anyone tries to help you with your horrible tendencies, you break them in half with a smile. You are the most terrifying and completely intolerable person in the world, Dad. I've tried...believe me I have tried to be civil with you, and to be greatful for the times you have tried to bond with me, and have tried to show that somewhere deep down inside that black hole of a heart, you care about me. But god, it's just impossible for me to forgive your heartless acts. You have ruined Me and Mom. We're broken and we probably won't ever be fixed because of you. And how dare you come into a home that is slowly recovering from your destructive ways and just decide you want to lay your nest of harsh words and violent actions. How dare you force yourself into the two lives you effected the most and just assume they are completely repaired from your damage. We aren't okay with you being here and we never will be. Mom can put on a fake smile for as long as she wants, but I know her real smile finally, and it showed when we finally thought you would never come back. And let me tell you, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He sat across from me, boiling with anger, but I kept my head high and continued._

"_Do you know how hard it was for me to go through my life without a dad I could look up to? I was beaten and tormented at home and school was the only place I could go for some sort of relief. Do you remember what you said when I told you I was being bullied at school? You told me 'tough luck'" I spat. _

"_I was broken beyond repair. I could of died and you wouldn't of gave two shits! Tell me, why didn't you just kill mom and I when you had the chance? I mean, you were on your way to it, right? You did every horrific event leading up to killing us." I breathed, and took in my words. _

"_You know, I sit alone at night and blame this all on myself? I think, well maybe if I weren't gay, he would of treated me and mom better. Maybe if I related to him more, he wouldn't call me out and tell me how despicable I am. I've finally repaired myself. I'm in love and I'm gay and happy about it. And I will not let you take that away from me. I refuse to let you back into my life." My mom was in complete tears once I reached my last word, but my father differed. _

"_You ungrateful shit." My father lunged towards me, over the coffee table. I jumped off of the couch and staggered, catching my footing by the doorway that lead to the hallway. _

"_John!" My mother screamed and attempted to hold back my father. He stopped in his tracks and stood, feet away from me. _

"_The first time you ever talked back to me, you told me you would never want to be like me. You said it was your main goal in life. And look at you, Blaine. You've never been more like me than right now." _

"_I am not a hypocritical asshole that loves the sound of his own voice and watching the product of his destruction." He rolled his eyes and brushed my mothers tight grip off of his arm. _

"_You're scared. You're tired and holding onto every bit of reality you have left. When I look at you, I see myself." _

"_I'm scared and tired because of you, dad." He blinked and brought his hand up to his mouth. I watched him break right before my eyes. I had never seen this side of him. There was almost a hint of...realization in his eyes._ _But within seconds it was gone. _

"_Well you need to man up, Blaine. Your mother told me you're still with that boy, Kurt. You're living with him now?" He asked, disgusted. _

"_Actually, yeah I am dad. And I love him. And I don't care how many times you make fun of me for being gay. I'm happy, and I'm more of a man than you'll ever be." He cocks his head and scoffs. When he looks to my mother she's nodding, staring at me, while tears stream down her face. She slowly begins to smile at me. _

"_Olivia, what are you smiling about?"_ _He spat and nudged her shoulder_. _She looked up to him for once, with confidence and spirit._

"_Blaine, I am so proud of you. Unlike your father, I will always support everything you do. John, get out, now." She said all this while making unbreakable eye contact with my father. _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_I think you heard her." I stepped towards him._

"_I'm tired of your bullshit, John! Get out!" She screamed and backed up. Quicker than any of his attacks before, he punched my mother in the face and she fell to her knees. He grabbed a fist full of hair from the back of her head and held her above the coffee table._

"_Nobody ever talks to me like that." He yells in her ear and slams the side of her face into the coffee table. I charged at him but before I could get my hands on him, he shoved my shoulder and sent me flying back. He quickly exited the house and left me and my mother. _

"_Mom?" I rushed to her and slammed into the floor with my knees. I brought her face up off of the floor. Her eyes roll back over and over. I dig my phone out of my pocket and dial 911._

"_911 what is your emergency?" _

I know this smell better than I should. Air-conditioning, Bleach and anesthetics. I open my eyes with a wince, slowly adjusting to the bright white surroundings. I moan and the sudden eye ache I receive.

"Blaine?" Kurt rushes to my side and just the sound of his fast pace makes me close my eyes again and sigh.

"Kurt." I breath.

"I'm here." He grabs my hand and folds it into his. I can almost feel his heart beat in his hand. I slowly open my eyes again and move my face to him. He has a smile planted on his face, and dark bags under his eyes.

"You look tired." I sigh. I bet he hasn't got any sleep...because of me.

"How could I sleep?" I breathed a chuckle, closed my eyes and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"How long have I been out?" Kurt sighs and brushes my hair away from my forehead.

"Just a few days, but I missed you so much." Sooner or later I'm going to have to confront my fear of telling Kurt about my dad. I know he won't drop the fact that my dad just knocked me out and put me in the hospital like it didn't matter to him. Sometime's I wonder why I keep holding it off, because everyday this revelation becomes darker and darker. I guess it's because in reality I'm still that little terrified boy, figuring no one cares. There isn't anything anyone can do anyways, so what's the point?

"I love you" I whispered. A tear runs down my cheek as I stare at him. I know he can assume my pain, but through out the years of knowing him, I wonder if he knows he's all that's kept me going.

"I love you too" He choked on his words and leaned into me, placing one hand on my cheek. Sometimes the sweetest of kisses can mean the most. He drifted back to his chair, still holding my hand in his. He didn't make eye contact with me, he just focused on a string on his jeans.

"Blaine?" His voice cracked. I stared at him, waiting for him to look at me.

"Hmm?" He sighed.

"Your mother is downstairs in the cafeteria. She was released yesterday. We...talked last night, a lot." I didn't know whether to be happy or scared. What did she tell him?

"Oh." I sounded hurt. "Well that's good, I'm glad." I forced a smile for his non excitant eye contact.

"She didn't tell me much, she told me that since I didn't know about anything, you must be saving it for a personal time. But I don't get it, Blaine. I've shared everything with you. From the first time I was bullied, and when my mother died. You know you can tell me anything and everything, right?" He looked up and shared a pain-filled stare.

"It's not the same, Kurt. I'm not as brave as you."

"So what is it, are you scared. Do you not trust me? Or do you not have enough courage. Which is odd coming from you, Blaine." I lay my head back and stare forward.

"I never take my own advice. I'm just a big coward that masks himself behind helping other people with their pain." I paused. "I guess it's because no one ever cared to help me." Kurt rushed forward and grabbed my face, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"I care about you more than myself, more anyone, Blaine. If I would of known you were in this much pain, I would of tried my best to help you in a heart beat. But you have to be upfront with me, Blaine. Do you remember what Carol told us? She said in a good relationship, communication is key." Once my first tear falls, I break instantly. I heave and tremble in Kurt's arms. He holds me close and strokes my hair. I cry hard for close to ten minutes, but Kurt doesn't let go. He continues to whisper "It's okay" And "I'm here" In my ear. When I show signs of recovery, he pulls away and appraises me.

"I love you." I say through my last tears and stuffy nose. Kurt bites his bottom lip and nods.

"I love you so much, Blaine." As I stare at Kurt, his attention suddenly steers towards the door. I look over, and in walks my mother with a smile on her face. Every bit of me wants to jump out of bed, run over to her and wrap my arms around her. But when I try to sit up I get knocked off guard and my world is sent spinning. I rub my eyes and lay back down. I hear her tiny feet click across the linoleum. A chair screeched across the floor, and stopped next to me. I watched her sit down beside me. She places her hand on the bed, I place my hand on top of hers. She stares at me as if words weren't enough. She's the only person in the world that understands how I feel. But even with that being the case, we've never breathed a word on the topic to each other. I wouldn't even know where to start.

"You were brave...And I can't begin to express how sorry I am, honey." I rub her hand with my thumb.

"You don't ever need to be sorry, okay?" I reassured her, but she didn't fall that easy.

"Blaine, I should of took you away from him long ago. But I was so scared, and so pathetic." I stopped her.

"Mom you are bravest person I know. We were both scared, and we stuck through it together. We always will, never blame anything on yourself. It's his fault, not ours." She leaned in and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I am so proud of you, Blaine." Before I could respond, a female doctor walked through the door with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson. How are you feeling?" I held in my emotions and replied, chipper.

"I feel great, I think. I get...a little light headed when I move to fast. But, I'm not in pain at all." She smiled and nodded, checking a clipboard hanging at the end of my bed.

"That should definitely go away once the medication dies down. By morning, you'll be able to get out of here. I do suggest to try to get some shut eye while you're here." She winked at me.

"Thank you, doctor" I smiled as she exited.

"We should probably let you sleep. I was going to show Kurt the cafeteria and force him to eat something, now that you're awake, he can stop being a worrywart and eat for once." I fanned my gaze over to Kurt and shook my head.

"You need to eat." He smiled and sighed.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson." He joked and raised from his seat. My mother got a head start to leave us a few seconds to ourselves.

"Get some rest, sweetheart." Kurt said and leaned towards me slowly. He stared into my eyes, tempting a kiss. I could feel his breath on my lips. He closed the gap between us and kissed me slow, his lips molding to mine. We could kiss for years and we would never get tired of it, but Kurt knew my mother was waiting for him, so he parted and smiled, and began to walk towards the door.

"Now, how can I sleep when all I want to do is kiss those lips?" I said before he got too far. He turned around and smiled a big goofy grin.

"I love you" he mouthed and I smiled, watching him walk out the door. Sleep? I've been asleep for days, who needs sleep? Sitting in bed, watching absolutely nothing exciting happening in this sterile room, made me think of everything. Tomorrow is mine and Kurt's anniversary, and I get to bail this joint. What a wonderful day tomorrow sounds like. But as I look at the clock, a minute past seven pm seems to lag and become the only time that seems to want to exist right now. Can it be tomorrow already?


	3. Chapter 3

1 It felt nice to not have an IV in my arm and to be walking around, fully balanced.

"Ready to go?" My mother asked, waiting by the door. I nodded.

"Yeah, so tell me, why isn't Kurt here? The doctor kind of interrupted when you tried explaining earlier..." She nodded as we walked into the hall.

"Well, He..um had to go help out at your art gallery."

"Oh, God! The gallery! I hope Natalie was able to run it without me. Oh my gosh I feel so bad." She rubbed my back and chuckled.

"Everything's fine Blaine, Kurt and Natalie have had it all under control. You have a manager for this sort of reason, honey." I smile. Kurt helping with the art gallery, _Kurt. _There he goes again, zigging when I think he's about to zag.

It seemed like we hit every red light on the way to the art gallery, why was I so anxious? I think part of it was because of the way my mother kept looking at me and smiling as if I should know something.

"Well it looks like it's in one piece still." My mom said and smiled at me as we got out of the car. I could get used to that; her smile gave me a beautifully warm feeling in my chest.

"Wait until we see the inside, I honestly will not be surprised if Kurt gave the place a make over. Heck, I wouldn't mind if he did either." We both laughed and walked to the door, it was locked.

"That's weird. I don't know why it's locked at..." I checked my watch.

"We close at 10 PM, and it's not even noon..." I said and dug through my jacket pockets and brought out my keys.

"Probably an easy explanation." My mother defended. Well it better be a damn good one because we're barely making enough cash as it is on this place. I open the door and walk in with my mother trailing behind me. Natalie is sitting at the reception desk reading a book. She looks up as I enter, smiling.

"Um... Natalie, why is the door locked?"

"We closed early today." She said, still smiling. I stare at her, confused.

"I really appreciate you taking care of the place while I was gone, but we open at 10 AM, how could you possibly determine to close early after only being open for not even two hours?" She placed her book down, the smile fading from her face as she searched for an answer.

"It was Kurt's idea." Zag.

"Really? Where is he?" She looked to her right, into the hallway leading into the gallery.

"Kurt! Blaine's here!" She yelled and turned back to me, smiling once again. I waited patiently with my arms crossed. I wasn't up for scolding anyone today. It was mine and Kurt's anniversary, after all. I heard Kurt's shoes clicking fast, heading towards the lobby. As he came into the entrance hallway, I almost fully forgot why I stood there, arms crossed, with a stern look stamped on my face. Kurt looked...breath taking and dressed to impress. He had on a black suit with a dark red dress shirt underneath, a slimming pair of sleek dress pants and a dark red velvet bow tie.

"Hi babe." He said, smiling. I was speechless and taken aback by his beauty. He came up to me and kissed me lightly. I blinked as a reaction.

"Olivia." He smiled and hugged her.

"I really must be going, I'll talk to you both later. And congrats, Natalie." Her smile fanned the room. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you, Blaine. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I smiled lightly.

"I love you too, mom. I look forward to it." I watched her walk out and as the door closed I turned to scolding time.

"So, Kurt why are we closed early today?" He smiled.

"The reason for that is just down that hallway, but first, Natalie and I would like to share some exciting information." He said, ecstatic. Natalie walked out onto the lobby floor and linked arms with Kurt, they both smiled at me.

"I'm getting married." Natalie squealed. My face lit up

"Are you serious? Liam did it? Oh my god, that's so exciting, I'm so happy for you Natalie!" Kurt bit his lip, looking as if he were about to explode with excitement.

"And..." Natalie said, slowly turning her head towards Kurt.

"She asked me to be her wedding planner and designer!" Kurt jumped up and down like he used to in high school. I was petrified with happiness. It was absolutely breath taking seeing everyone so happy.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" He rushed towards me and almost knocked me over. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same.

"I'm so happy for you babe. That's amazing. Thank you so much Natalie. You won't be disappointed, Kurt is the absolute best choice." Kurt stood beside me, still giddy.

"Well I promised him I would help out with you guys' wedding too, so it's not all just him doing everything." And with that, I stopped in my tracks. I became completely absent from my body and mind. Wedding; mine and Kurt's wedding. Something we've had to put of for years because the money for the fairytale event just was never there. I asked him on Valentines Day two years ago. I know it's sounds super cliche, but I remembered Kurt and Rachel talking about how amazing it would be to be proposed on that date. I just couldn't pass that opportunity to make that happen for Kurt. I had never seen him so happy.

_Valentines Day. _

"_Are you _serious_? Kurt is going to have a heart attack, Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed in her seat. We sat in the Lima Bean, on a date I planned outside of Kurt's awareness. _

"_Remember when you guys would talk about how you would love to be proposed to on Valentines day? It just...seems like the time. I can't wait any longer. I want to call him my husband. I want to wear that gold band with pride and have everyone envy me because I'm married to the most perfect man alive." Rachel sipped her coffee across the table, absolutely speechless, with a love struck expression. _

"_I am so jealous of Kurt, Blaine. You treat him so well, you are absolutely perfect." Sometimes I didn't know how to take Rachel's ga-ga comments that revolved around how "perfect" I was to her. Ever since that drinking affair we had, and Kurt telling me all about how she talked about me, I have never been able to take a compliment easily from her. I mean, yeah, she has Finn and the both of them are happily married and all, but...you know what, I'm starting to sound mean, never mind. _

"_Thanks, Rachel. Do you think it's a good idea? I was thinking maybe I'll take him to this big beautiful park a few towns over where we can take a horse drawn carriage to this absolutely delicious french restaurant right in the middle of the park. I can have a few friends help me serenade him after our dinner and then I'll ask him." I sigh and drink some of my coffee. Rachel blinked, her jaw slightly drawn open. _

"_That's absolutely perfect!" She said, nearly jumping out of her seat. _

_And I did exactly so. Kurt said yes faster than anyone around us could even begin to comprehend what was happening._

The happiest I've ever seen him.

"Blaine?" Kurt placed his hand on my shoulder, I was staring at Natalie.

"That's so kind of you, I'll be helping too, of course. Thank you." I smiled.

"It's the least I can do. Well, like you're mom, I'm going to get going, I have a date with a few friends where I need to explain in full detail how the entire proposal happened. I hope you two have fun, and Happy Anniversary to the both of you." She smiled and gathered up her things quickly, leaving the two of us alone.

"I don't know whether to be scared or excited about what is 'down that hall'" I said and turned to Kurt.

"You look amazing, by the way. Happy Anniversary, Kurt."

"Happy Anniversary, Blaine." He smiled and kissed me. Kurt led me halfway down the hallway, holding my hand.

"Close your eyes." He urged.

"Okay." He led me the rest of the way. When we stopped, my senses heightened as I began to smell food and...a sweet fragrance.

"Open." He ordered. As I complied, I could of sworn my heart skipped a beat. The entire main floor of the gallery hosted a romantic and warm, candle-lit jubilation. The beautiful layout consisted of two seats (two pillows) and a few wooden crates put together with a table cloth overtop with food and wine waiting on the far side of the room. In the middle of the room was a semi-large cushion, surrounded by red pillows. Random candles sat in little clusters through out the room in red glass jars, overall making the room red and the ceiling a warm yellow.

"I made the desserts but I went out and got the Chinese food." I turned to Kurt and without word, I pressed my lips, full and hard into his. He stumbled back a bit, but I caught him by grabbing his hips. As I pulled away, the entire world disappeared, it was just Kurt. Just us. Happily together.

Our anniversaries have always been the best, but this one had a different feeling to it. It seemed like more of a desperate realization; we needed each other now more than ever before.

"Good?" Kurt asked as I finished off my take out box.

"Delicious. Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Dessert?"

"What do we have?" I asked, unable to stop smiling.

"Crepes, and hot fudge brownies with vanilla bean Ice cream. I might of accidently lied about the desserts, I didn't make the Ice cream." He giggled. I bit my lip, although it sounded absolutely delicious, I felt the need to take detour from food.

"How about we save that for last and..." I stared at the cushion a few feet away. Kurt followed my gaze and then returned back to me. There was hunger in his eyes, that I could imagine, matched mine. I got up before him and held my hand out. He grabbed it tight and I helped him up. We stood there, staring into each others eyes.

"As much as I want to...I think we should talk first" Kurt said with a quiet voice.

"About?" He smiled and walked us over to the cushion and we sat down.

"I want you to tell me everything. From the beginning to now. I don't want you to leave anything out." Through out my entire life, all I've ever wanted was for someone to want to listen. And finally finding this person, and being able to claim him as the love of my life, nearly brings tears to my eyes. I told him everything and held back nothing.

"My dad left before I met you. Every time I think about it I get this...certain feeling. At the time I wanted him to leave, and I was glad when he did, but it took me a year to realize how much I missed the days he was actually my dad. Granted, he has a list of bad doings that definitely outweigh the good, but seeing you and Burt." I paused and studied Kurt's face. Sympathy stuck with him with a hint of pain. "I've been so tired of hiding from my pain, Kurt. I'm tired of burying my pain and focusing solely on everyone else's. I've been waiting for someone to listen, and you have no idea how amazing it is that you volunteered." Tears spilled over and my lips began to tremble. Kurt parted his lips but didn't speak, he just held out his arms and I melted into him. We lay in the middle of the art gallery for hours, holding hands, kissing, wrapped in each others arms.

Kurt nuzzled into my chest and laced his fingers with mine. He sighed "Kurt?" He looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"When is Natalie going to have her wedding?" He placed his cheek back on my chest.

"She said she wants to take as long as she can, maybe even going into next year, she wants it to be big and perfect and she wants to make sure all of her family comes. I guess it takes awhile for her to get a hold of some of them." I nodded and bit my lip.

"Why?" I stared up at the ceiling. My heart began to beat really fast. Before Kurt could notice it's abnormal speed, I sat up and Kurt positioned himself on the cushion and stared at me. Our fingers were still laced. I stared at Kurt's ring finger, the gold band glowed in the candle light. I looked up to Kurt "I want to get married. I don't care if we don't have the money. I want to be able to call you my husband. I have for awhile, I'm sorry that I've been pushing it off, Kurt." He let out a jagged breath.

"Really?" I nodded and within seconds, I was on my back, tackled by my squealing soon-to-be husband.


End file.
